So I Guess You Guys Are Starclan Not What I Expected
by PineappleoftheLordAssbutts
Summary: What happens when Captain Janeway some of her crew get transported into the world of Warriors? And as if being a cat isn't bad enough, what will happen when and old 'friend' comes to visit? Will they be able to work with the Clan's to get home, or will they be stuck there forever? Sorry the summary sucks! Rated T for slight(once) swearing and more possible stuffs
1. Prologue (Rewritten)

**Disclaimer: If you see anything that rings a bell, it's not mine. I do not own Star Trek Voyager, or Warriors. Gene Roddenberry and Erin Hunter do. It would be awesome if I did though…**

_***Edit: 3/21/16: I'm rewriting this first chapter and possibly the first few because honestly? They suck. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**_

_-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-_

A jolt of energy sent the starship into a fit of violent shudders. Captain Kathryn Janeway reflexively shot her hand to the right console to balance herself. Sighing inwardly, her face twisted into a grimace. Things like this seemed to be a frequent occurrence in the Delta Quadrant, much to her displeasure.  
>"Report," She barked sharply, eyes scanning the lights flashing agitatedly on the console beneath her hand. Beside her, Chakotay snorted humorlessly.<br>"The nebula we entered seems to want us out." He quipped sarcastically. She rolled her eyes in exasperation and shot a glare at her first officer. He returned her gaze with a spark of amusement in eyes. The expression quickly dissipated as another impact sent the bridge crew lurching to the side.  
>"Red alert. Tom, full reverse!" She ordered harshly. The ensign frantically tapped at the glass console shaking his head and turning in his chair.<br>"I can't, I don't have any helm control ma'am." Janeway's brow drew in concern and her teeth collided painfully as another jolt jarred the ship. This one felt different, though. The vibrations were deeper and resonated in the plating of the bridge, almost as if it had come from somewhere inside the… Her hand slammed against the comm. badge on her chest hard enough to send a thrill of pain running across her rib.  
>"B'Ellana, how's engineering?" No response. "B'Ellana?" She repeated, worry seeping into her words. The only sound from the insignia clipped to her uniform was a few seconds of static, then nothing. Pushing away the concern for her Chief Engineer, she turned to look to the upper deck of the bridge. "Tuvok, send a security team to engineering. Bring a medical kit is you can get ahold of one on your way down." The Vulcan nodded silently and set off at a clipped pace to the turbolift, slipping inside with a soft <em>fwoosh<em> of the electronic doors.  
>"Doctor to Captain Janeway," The Doctor's last few words were drowned out by another loud sound of collision. A swell of voices rose around her as officers swarmed in alarm.<br>"Janeway here." She replied, her voice raised to be heard. She saw Chakotay speaking softly to Ensign Kim beside her, sending the man on some mission or another.  
>"I'm getting reports of medical emergencies from all over the ship and I'm running out of bio-beds. What's going on up there?" The EMH's voice sounded sufficiently worried and annoyed, for a hologram. Janeway sighed and shook her head, forgetting for a moment that the Doctor couldn't see her.<br>"Believe me, I'd love to figure that up myself Doctor, Janeway out." She tapped her comm. badge again and sank back into her chair. She hadn't relaxed her muscles for more than half a second when liquid fire shot through her head. She inhaled sharply and black dots crowded the edges of her vision.  
>"Captain?" Tom Paris's worried tone cut through the haze and brought her back to the present. She held up a hand and waved slightly in a dismissive gesture.<br>"I'm fine Tom, don't worry about me. If I were you, I'd be more focused on getting us out of this damn nebula." The Ensign's face was still drawn in concern, but he nodded and turned back to his console.  
>"Can we get this thing on screen?" Chakotay questioned. Tom's fingers flew across the panel beneath them, hitting the controls to enact the commander's order. Nothing happened for a few moments and Tom sighed, giving the station a sharp thwack on its metal side. Static flickered on the blank view screen for a few moments before a colorful expanse lit up the bridge in a multicolored array of light. A swirling mass of grey, white, blue, green, and yellow filled the view screen. Flashes of light pricked the chaotic space.<br>_"Kathryne?"_ An unfamiliar voice echoed softly in Janeway's ears. Her head whipped up and she scanned the bridge in fervent haste. Chakotay leaned forward and fixed her with a concerned stare.  
>"Are you okay?" She held up a hand in a motion to quiet her first officer.<br>"_Katherine," _The voice repeated. _"There is no need for alarm. You must trust me; your crew will not be harmed." __Janeway narrowed her eyes at the words, suspicion filtering into her thoughts.  
>"If there's even the possibility of them getting hurt, don't tell me not to worry." She retorted harshly. Ensign Kim, returned to his post in front of her, turned, a questioning expressing on his features.<br>"Captain? Who are you talking to?" Janeway looked to him, eyes wide.  
>"You don't hear that?" Chakotay leaned over, setting his hand gently on her arm. She glared up at him in warning.<br>"Hear what?" She sighed in frustration and pulled her arm back.  
>"There's-" The strange voice cut off her words; only this time, it wasn't alone.<em>  
>"<em>Spottedleaf, the other one isn't being cooperative." <em>It growled crossly.  
><em>"Calm down Bluestar. They'll understand." <em>_The two seemed at ease with each other, as if they were old friends. Janeway's brow furrowed in confusion. Other one? Who were they-  
>"Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway." Seven's voice from the intercom beside her startled her from the instrument panel beside her.<br>"Janeway here." She responded absently, shaking the strange conversation from her thoughts to focus on her more important duty as captain.  
><em>"Captain," Seven's voice sounded puzzled, and slightly annoyed. "There was a voice trying to convince me we would not be harmed. It seemed to be contacting me through my occipital implant." Janeway closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.  
>"Told you I'm not crazy." She muttered to Chakotay. "Me too Seven." She responded. "I'm going to try to see what they want. Report back if the contact you again." Seven made a noise of affirmation and closed herself off the intercom. Chakotay looked at her in surprise.<br>"Are you sure?" He asked softly. She ignored him, instead closing her eyes and focusing inward. Slowly, it seemed as if the world began to fade around her. Sounds faded away to background noise and the light outside her closed lids seemed to dim. Janeway sent a silent thanks to her occasional practice of meditation. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.  
>"<em>Spottedleaf? Bluestar?" <em>She asked hesitantly.  
><em>"Yes Katherine?"<em> The one she presumed was Spottedleaf said a hint of humor present in her soft voice. She felt a small sense of satisfaction of pushed forward.  
><em>"What do you want with us?"<em> She could hear quiet bickering going on before she got a response.  
><em>"Captain Janeway, you are needed to fulfill a prophecy." <em>Janeway snorted quietly.  
><em>"A prophecy. That's not cryptic at all."<em> The ship was jolted to the side and the lights flickered out. The darkness behind her closed eyes deepened for a few moments, then a soft red glow replaced it as the emergency lighting came on.  
>"Hull breeches on decks 12 and 14." Chakotay's words sounded as if they were far away and a thrill of unease flitted through her. She pushed away the feeling and focused on his words. The sounds around her focused until they were un-muffled once again.<br>"Force fields." She choked out, grasping onto her train of thought once again. Chakotay nodded and tapped his control panel hurriedly. Janeway let out an angered sigh and closed her eyes, concentrating herself into the distant existence of her thoughts.  
><em>"I thought you said no one would be hurt." <em>Her thoughts seemed to be clouded anger and she forced herself to clear them.  
><em>"Do not worry," <em>Spottedleaf responded gently, her voice betraying concern for Voyager and its captain. _"She will be healed." __Another surge of thought-obscuring anger surged through the black void-like state she was in._ _"Please, do not be alarmed. The Clans will be eternally grateful."_ The anger faded, the red fog fading to be replaced with a sense of confusion.  
><em>"Clans? What-" <em>_Her steady concentration was broken as another energy beam collided with Voyager's hull. This impact was stronger than any others that had come before and a flood of panic filled her. She couldn't pull herself up from the darkness and she felt herself slipping further and further into unconsciousness. The last thing she was aware of was the blaring Klaxon alarm from her ship and distant shouts before all awareness flitted away._

_-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-_

**Okay, so here's a rewrite of my first chapter. *Fhew!* That took forever! I'm pretty confident that this one is better. Please leave a review to let me know how you liked it! Hopefully people will be more confident in reading the rest of this story now…hahaha…okay. I'll probably rewrite the next few chapters? Let me know if I should, later!**


	2. Well This is New

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Star Trek Voyager or Warriors. They belong to Gene Roddenberry and Erin Hunter(s). Yeah… so do I have to do this every time? Or… you know what, every other chapter. Kay. That's good.

Kathryn Janeway groggily opened her eyes. A bright, blinding sun glared down at her. She winced at the light. She grumbled in annoyance and rolled over… but leapt up when something tickled her nose. It was a fern frond. Confusion filled her mind. _Wait,_ she thought. _A _fern _frond? Since when am I on an M class planet? I don't remember an away mission. Or possibly the holodeck?_

Then all of the day's most recent events came flooding back. The nebula, the voices. She experienced a jolt of fear, and realization. She whipped around, taking in her surroundings. Green undergrowth surrounded her and trees towered far above her head. The captain cleared her throat hesitantly. Well, it would be worth a shot. "Computer, end program." She… meowed? The Captain froze in shock. People don't meow. And why was everything so tall?

She twisted around, only to stop in horror when she saw what was behind her. A sleek, shinning russet coat gleamed in the sunlight. A black tail waved above it. _I'm a cat? What's happening? _She turned her head back and glanced around to try and spot a puddle. A few tail lengths away, she saw said object. Kathryn cautiously took a few steps forward. She found it was hard to balance. But, after a short while she adjusted to the new positioning.

Soon, she was able to bounded over to the puddle. As she was running, she noted how strange it was to be running on four legs. She skidded to a halt in front of the shining water. Janeway sucked in a breath looked into it. A dark red feline face stared back at her, glowing green eyes glaring. A semi-long stripe of gold on the right side of her neck. _Well, _she thought. _This will make one hell of a report._

"Hey!" A voice growled. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" She turned to the voice. "Thunder… what? Who are you?" The tom snorted. "Berrynose. Only the best warrior of ThunderClan!" _ThunderClan… This must be one of the 'Clans' Spottedleaf told me about._ Kathryn thought.

She was distracted from her train of thought when a young grey she-cat pushed her way through the bushes with an irritated sigh. "Mousebrain! Is it impossible for you to _not _be an idiot to every cat you meet?" Berrynose hissed in annoyance. "And no you're not, Berrystumpytail." The she-cat said, with a snort of amusement. Berrynose crouched down and flattened his ears in embarrassment. "Wh- Where did you hear that?"

The she-cat purred. "Hazeltail told me. Did you really think Firestar would name you that ridiculous name? Well, it's you… so I guess you would." Berrynose looked away in embarrassment and anger. The cat turned to the captain. "Hi. I'm Dovewing. And you are?" Kathryn dipped her head. "Kathryn." She responded. "I'm sorry to say Kathryn, but you have to come back with us to our camp." Janeway stood up. "Gladly." She looked sharply at Berrynose as she said this.

Dovewing turned and started bounding through the trees, Berrynose swiftly following with a smug look on his face as he passed Kathryn. Janeway slowly took some steps forward then took after them through the trees. The cats in front of her made their way silently through a twisting, invisible path like they had done it thousands of times before. Kathryn did her best to keep up with the racing felines.

She noticed that the trees were starting to thin out as they progressed. They slowed and finally stopped in front of a wall of cracking stone. It had a small hole in the center lined with thorns. She padded forward and stood beside Dovewing. "Through here." Dovewing meowed, inclining her head toward the stone barrier. Berrynose stalked past the captain and pushed his way into the clearing.

Kathryn sighed in annoyance at the arrogant tom and bent to try to see where he had disappeared. "Come on. Just flatten your ears so they don't get scratched." Dovewing meowed. She beckoned to Janeway to go first. The captain politely tilted her head to the kind she-cat and tentatively walked toward the wall. The flattening of her ears was automatic, like blinking if something comes too close to your eyes.

Janeway ducked and padded through the gorse. When she straightened up again, she was facing a clearing with many cats milling about. _There were a lot._ She reflected. She could see a light brown tabby and a small grey tom looking at some leaves, and two kits tumbling outside of a honeysuckle bush. A cat's head poked out of the bushed and hissed something at the kits, which quickly scrambled away. She was aware of Dovewing come and stand beside her. "Welcome, to ThunderClan." She said proudly. "Dovewing? What's this?" Kathryn heard a cat ask.

She turned toward the sound of the voice. A fiery, golden tom stood looking questioningly at the two in front of him. Dovewing dipped her head in respect. "Firestar. I found her on our territory while Berrynose and I were patrolling." Firestar turned to look at the captain. Janeway, sensing he was a fellow leader, straightened up. "Kathryn Janeway, captain of the Federation starship Voyager. But please, just call me Kathryn." She politely gave her title.

Firestar looked at her quizzically. "Well, Kathryn, are you a kittypet?" He asked. Kathryn tilted her head questioningly. "A what?" Firestar shook his head. "Never mind. You said captain. What does that imply? And what is a starship?" Janeway purred in amusement, then paused realizing she just _purred_. "It's a long story." Firestar looked at her kindly. "Well, come to my den and we'll have to hear it." She dipped her head in acknowledgment.

He started heading towards a pile of rocks. Captain Janeway started following, then turned back to Dovewing. "Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you." Dovewing shrugged. "You're welcome. And I'm sure I'll see you again soon." Janeway turned back to Firestar and followed him toward the rocks. "So," Firestar started. "Where are you from?" Janeway flicked her tail. "A long way away." She answered indirectly.

Firestar chuckled. "How far? I know about long distances." Janeway shook her head. "It's complicated. I'll tell you in your den." She responded. "Well then, how'd you get here?" He diverted the line of questioning. "I… I truly don't know. One minute we were on my ship, and two voices started talking to me." Firestar froze. "Voices? Did you catch their names?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes," She answered slowly. "Bluestar, and… Spottedleaf." She faintly heard Firestar make a small noise of curiosity. "They, they spoke to you?" Janeway nodded, knowing that this was going to need some explanation. "Then, I woke up in your territory. I don't know where any of my crew is though." Firestar turned his head to give her a sympathetic glance.

But, Kathryn caught a glimmer of sadness, anger, and slight longing behind them. From what she had said earlier, she didn't know. They were sitting on the rock ledge outside Firestar's den when yowling caught their attention. "Let us go!" "Ease off with the claws! Hey!" Two familiar voices rang out.

A white tom with blue eyes and a dark striped tabby held a dark brown, blackish tom with a dot of gold on his neck. And a she-cat with a lighter shade of ginger than Firestar's coat with green eyes and a lithe, silver tabby she-cat held a struggling light brown tom with a gold dot and a black dot next to each other on his neck. Captain Janeway leapt to her paws. "Harry! Tom!"

Please let me know if you want more! I know the first chapter sucks… sorry… but hey. It's like, my first story on here so constructive criticism is welcome! Review please? Maybe?

Bonus question!

-What was Crookedstar's original kit name before it was changed?


	3. There You Are!

A/n: Hey! Sorry this chapter is so short… But there isn't any inspiration with me. Sorry. And um… shortened disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or anything of Star Trek

"_Harry! Tom!"_ Kathryn yowled. "Captain!" Harry called back. "Hey! You seem like you're on a first name basis with him! Would you mind letting him know you can let us go?" Tom meowed in annoyance. Janeway turned to Firestar, worry etched into her features.

He nodded and turned back to the scene. "Cloudtail, Brambleclaw. Let him go." They released Harry and he stumbled forward. "You too. Ivypool, Squirrelflight. Let's go" The other two let go of Tom. But, the one that looked like a sun bleached Firestar shoved him a little with her muzzle.

Tom whipped around and hissed at her. "At ease Lieutenant." Janeway said softly. Tom huffed and reluctantly turned away from the she-cat. "Would you mind explaining what's going on?" Harry meowed in annoyance. "And," Tom added. "Why we're ca-" Janeway silenced him with a flick of her tail and a hard stare.

She looked at Firestar. "Excuse me, but if they are here, there might be other's of my crew here too. We need to find them." Firestar sighed in indecision and looked at the cats below. "Brambleclaw! Come here." He called. The dark tabby from earlier bounded up the rock pile.

He stopped beside his leader and Kathryn. "Yes?" He answered.

"Let's hear our friend's story." Brambleclaw nodded and followed his leader into his den. "Wait!" Kathryn called. The both halted and turned to her.

"Can I bring my cats too? After all, they do count as my Clan in a way." Firestar and Brambleclaw shared a look.

After a few heartbeats, Brambleclaw dipped his head in agreement.

"Thank you." Janeway meowed and turned to call to her cats. "Paris! Kim! Come here!" Lieutenant and Ensign raced over to her and climbed the rock pile. "If you don't mind," Janeway called to the cats inside the den. "I would like to have a word with my offi- friends." Firestar meowed in confirmation.

"Captain, why are we cats? And what happened to the nebula? Where are we?" The questions spilled out of Tom's mouth.

Janeway held up her tail for silence. "I don't know. But the leader here seems to know who it was that was talking to Seven and I. Now, I do the talking. Unless they ask you a direct question. Understand?" She explained. Her officer-cat-friends nodded. "Crystal clear ma'am." Tom meowed.

Captain Janeway started padding toward Firestar's den. "Tom, I told you. Don't call me ma'am." She mewed over shoulder. Harry glanced at Tom, amusement glimmering in his brown eyes. Tom huffed and rolled his own green ones, heading toward the darkness filled den.

Hi! Yeah… um… if you don't like it, then just please don't read it. And please review! I want to know if there is anything I should do to make this better!

Bonus question!

- What were the names of the three ShadowClan kits that Birchkit played with on the Great Journey?


	4. Conversations

_A/N: Hehe… Yeah… I'm SO sorry it's been so long. I just have so much going on! First off, my computer will NOT STAY CHARGED! I swear I would kill it if I could. So I have to spend more time charging it than actually using it. It's already at 35% right now and I've been using it for only like, an hour at most. More like 45 minutes. But ANYWAYS! Then I had MSA then my Science Benchmark, THEN I broke my wrist, I can write with it now but it still hurts. Then I had this whole stressful thing where I had to perform in front of judges… EXPLOSION! So enough of my ranting, I'm sorry this is so late… I'm just going to hide behind a rock now… I'll update soon! I hope..._

"So," Firestar began, folding his tail over his paws. "Where shall we begin?" His bright green eyes were wide and inquisitive. Tom huffed and shared a glance with Harry. "Where to start." He mumbled sarcastically.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Well, first of all, we're not exactly ca-" Kathryn silenced him with a sharp glare. Firestar leaned forward.

"What was your cat going to say? Was he going to say: Not exactly cats?"Firestar asked, with a hint of anger in his voice.

Kathryn shook her head vigorously, not wanting to upset their host.

"No no! Not at all. What Mr. - I mean, _Harry _meant to say was, we're not really from around here." She could tell the leader was suspicious by the slight flicking of his golden tail.

His deputy, Brambleclaw, she thought his name was, narrowed his eyes at her. She shot nervous glances at the two strangers in front of her and between her officers. "We are," she faltered in the explanation and gulped. "We are cats, from the stars." Tom and Harry glanced at her in astonishment.

"Yes," Harry added. "We were sent down; I don't know how it happened though." Firestar glanced at them for a heartbeat, and then bent his head to confer with Brambleclaw.

"We live," Kathryn nodded towards the roof of the den. "Up there." Firestar gave them a sideways glance and mewed something to Brambleclaw. "So, you and your cats… are warriors of StarClan?" All three guests nodded quickly. "In a way." Kathryn meowed slowly.

Firestar turned to Brambleclaw. "Get Jayfeather." Brambleclaw got to his paws and bounded out of the den.

Kathryn heard a yowl of "Jayfeather!" From the dark furred warrior.

A few moments later, a cat was scrambling up the rocks. She turned to look and caught a glimpse of gray fur before the cat entered. "And who are the newcomers?" He asked warily as he sat down slowly.

"This is Kathryn, Harry, and Tom." He meowed, gesturing to each cat in turn.

Jayfeather padded towards them stiffly and sniffed each one of their pelts. "They claim they're from StarClan." Firestar added helpfully. Jayfeather swiveled his gray head towards them.

Ice blue eyes stared at Kathryn so directly it took her a few heartbeats to realize he was blind. "They do, do they?" He muttered under his breath. "Kathryn, Tom, Harry, this is Jayfeather. Our medicine cat." They dipped their heads politely.

Jayfeather didn't reply, just looked at them curiously. "If you are who you say you are, then why don't you have a warrior name?" He challenged.

Tom shrugged. "How would I know? We just kinda woke up here. I can't exactly remember anything." Jayfeather looked, or rather, turned his head towards Kathryn and Harry for confirmation.

Harry shrugged. "It seems like, whatever put us down here, didn't want us to remember what happened. "All I know," Kathryn began. "Is that one of my fellow cats and I were being spoken to by… two other cats by the names of Spottedleaf and Bluestar."

"Brambleclaw!" Firestar called. "Why don't you go ahead and send out a hunting patrol. Try near the RiverClan border. We haven't hunted there recently."

Brambleclaw flicked his tail in acknowledgement and jumped down the rock pile.

Firestar turned towards the 'StarClan' warriors and Jayfeather. "Now, just how many of your cats do you think there-" He was silenced by a loud, angry caterwaul.

"Intruder!"

_Bonus question!_

_How many light years in Voyager stranded away from home?_

_7,000_

_70,000_

_75,000_

_Pineapple_


	5. Listening In

_Hey guys! So… um… maybe it's been a little while longer than I expected. I've been working on my other story 'Shatter Me' for Psych and I kind of forgot about this one. I'll be uploading Shatter Me as soon as I finish the first chapter. Again, I'm really sorry! And this time, I'm not saying anything about when I update again because it'll get jinxed! Thank you for continuing to read this! It really means a lot! I made this chapter longer than the others for you guys because it's been like… what? A month? I really am sorry and I hope you enjoy this!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the original/spinoffs of Star Trek_

…_He was silenced by a loud, angry caterwaul._

"_Intruder!" _A cat yowled. The cats in the den whipped their heads around to see outside. "What the hell?" Kathryn muttered.

Firestar and Jayfeather jumped to their paws and padded out of the den. With Kathryn, Tom, and Harry following in suit. "What exactly is going on here Dustpelt?" Firestar asked coldly.

Dustpelt gave to cat in front of him a shove. "We found this piece of fox dung snooping around the edge of the camp." He growled angrily.

"I bet he's a ShadowClan spy!" Berrynose sneered. "Every cat knows they've been trying to ambush us." "Do you _smell_ ShadowClan mousebrain?" Brackenfur sighed in a resigned voice.

Berrynose struggled for a comeback while he sniffed the stranger. "Well, he could have hidden his scent!" He stuttered.

"I appreciate your sense of protection for your Clan Berrynose, but I believe Brackenfur is right." Firestar pointed out calmly. Berrynose flattened his ears in embarrassment and dipped his head. "Yes Firestar." He mumbled.

"Chakotay?" Tom asked hesitantly. Kathryn shot a quick glance of surprise at him, and then peered closer at the 'intruder' who had just sat down.

Now she saw it. The cat was a dark brown, with strange black fur markings on the left side of his head. She faintly heard Harry breathe a sigh of relief. The tom's head shot up at the name. Now she was certain of the cat's identification. She purred in happiness and leaped down from the Great Rock. "Kathryn!" He exclaimed, jumping to his paws.

"How are you?" Kathryn asked softly. "I'd be a lot better if I knew how we had gotten here." He meowed quietly into her ear.

She huffed in agreement and rolled her eyes. "You and me both commander." She whispered back to him.

Then, Kathryn straightened up and turned to face Firestar. "Firestar," she began. "This is one of the members of my Clan." She meowed, keeping up with the charade.

Chakotay gave her a confused sideways glance and she replied with a flick of her tail, signaling him to keep quiet.

Firestar politely dipped his head to the commander.

"Welcome. I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. I see that these are your friends. And now that there are obviously more of you around," He gestured to the newcomers around him. "We might as well take you up on that offer to go searching for your missing cats."

Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief at his words. She saw her expression mirrored on the faces of Tom and Harry. Chakotay just glanced around in confusion.

Kathryn turned to Firestar. "Thank you for your generosity. Now, I expect you'll want to send some of your own cats with us."

Firestar nodded to her. "Yes," He turned to face his cats who had gathered around in curiosity.

"Brackenfur, Lionblaze, and Dovewing. Tomorrow at sunhigh, please take these cats around to help them find their friends." The three mentioned cats flicked their tails in agreement and padded toward the officers to debrief them.

"Oh, but wait a second please." Kathryn mewed hurriedly. "Can I have a moment alone with my friends?" Firestar signaled at them to go and find a suitable location. Then, he beckoned to his warriors and told them to debrief when they were about to leave.

Kathryn headed towards a spot behind what appeared to be the nursery and heard the paw steps of her officers behind her.

When they were out of earshot of the Clan cats, she turned around to face Harry, Tom, and Chakotay.

"Where are we?" Harry hissed softly. "And why aren't we humans back on Voyager?" Tom added sharply. Kathryn sighed and held up her tail for silence.

"Look," she began wearily. "I have no idea how and why we're here. But we certainly can't give away any of our secrets. We just need to keep up the charade of us being in 'StarClan'." She stopped for breath and glanced up when Tom started talking again. "Did Voyager's censors pick up any trace of other ships before we entered the nebula?"

Chakotay shook his head. "No. And once we entered the nebula, the sensors went down. Could someone please tell me what's going on?"

He growled angrily. Kathryn turned to him and gave a brief summary of what had happened during their stay in the ThunderClan. But unknown to our friends behind the nursery, two cats outside were trying to make sense of the conversation they had just heard.

-When Kathryn, Chakotay, Harry, and Tom go behind the nursery: Dovewing's P.O.V-

Lionblaze padded over to Dovewing as the new cats walked away towards the back of the nursery. "Do you think you could pick up their conversation?" He mewed into her ear.

Dovewing shrugged and pricked her ears towards where the strangers had disappeared. "Is that a trick question?" She responded, bemused. "I could tell you what ShadowClan was having for dinner if I wanted to."

She glanced away from Lionblaze and back towards the root entangled nursery. "Where are we?" She heard Harry hiss. "And why aren't we humans back on Voyager?" _Humans? _She thought to herself. _What in StarClan's name are humans? And what is 'Voyager?' _

She dismissed the thought focused back on the conversation. "I have no idea how and why we're here. But we certainly can't give away any of our secrets. We just need to keep up the charade of us being in 'StarClan'." Dovewing had a sharp intake of breath at Kathryn's words.

Lionblaze glanced at her in concern. "What is it?" He meowed worriedly. "They're not from StarClan." She breathed. "And they're not like us." Lionblaze tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" Dovewing whipped her head up to look at her former mentor.

"They aren't cats."

Bonus question! And this is related to Psych because I just started watching it.

_What is Shawn's favorite food?_

_Doritos_

_Pineapples_

_Pie_

_Bananas_


	6. Humans are what now?

_**Hey guys! I really have nothing to say for myself except I am SO sorry I took this long to update! I tried to get it out 2 weeks ago before I went to an away camp with no internet. So, here it is. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed over the course of this… whatever it turns out to be, it means a bunch! So, at some point later on, I will have ThunderClan bring in a loner she-cat and she will have kits (this is just because I like writing about kittens, yeah). I'm going to let you guys choose the names! Just review or PM me. The little form thing will be at the end. Again, thank you guys so much for your support, it really helps!**_

"_What do you mean?" Dovewing whipped her head up to look at her former mentor._

"_They're not cats."_

"What?" Lionblaze meowed in astonishment, confusion swirling around in his mind. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

How were they not cats? That wasn't possible. "Dovewing," He said sternly, trying to make sense of the situation. "Now is not a time for jokes." Dovewing gave his a look that suggested she wanted to cuff him over the head.

"I'm not joking mousebrain." She hissed, narrowing her eyes at his.

"They said that they were something called humans and that they needed to get back to 'Voyager.' Now, I'm guessing this is most likely where they live," She started, settling herself into and comfortable crouch and got a faraway look that Lionblaze knew she got when she was thinking.

"Do think Voyager could be their camp? A human camp of some sort? Whatever humans are." Lionblaze asked her.

Dovewing nodded slowly. "Yes, maybe we should…" She trailed off as the tail end of a thought made its way into her conscious mind. She held up her tail to signal for Lionblaze not to interrupt her when he started to continue.

She narrowed her eyes in concentration and sifted through her memories to catch the runaway idea. Dovewing's eyes widened as she remembered the snippet of conversation that had caught her attention.

"_Where do you live?" Dovewing asked the loner kindly, shooting Spiderleg a glare saying that he shouldn't have been so harsh._

_The loner shrugged. "Some humans drove me out of my barn last year._

_Spiderleg looked at him curiously. "Humans?" The loner looked at him like he was mousebrained. "Tall, pink skin, clumsy paws-" "Do you mean twolegs?" Dovewing interrupted. _

_The loner looked at her neutrally. "Sure. That name makes sense."_

"Lionblaze!" Dovewing mewed in alarm. "Humans are twolegs!" Lionblaze hissed and took a few steps away.

"What are twolegs?" Dovewing looked up at the voice.

The cat name by the name of Chakotay came padding up to them. Dovewing gulped and shot a quick glance at Lionblaze. He looked as scared as she felt.

Lionblaze opened his mouth to speak, but Dovewing beat him to it. "Um…"

_**Sorry this is so short! I just wanted to give you guys something to read before I go to the beach for a week. So, I have a question. Do you want shorter updates more often? Or longer updates less often? That will help me make a schedule. Here's what you can fill out to send in a name. I'll check it for about a week, and then I'll pick my favorites at the end. Adios!**_

_**Pregnant she-cat (short-haired calico with green eyes and long tail):**_

_**Female (short-haired calico, bright blue eyes, short tail):**_

_**Tom (short-haired dark black tom, green eyes, long tail):**_

_**Female (short-haired calico, greenish/amber eyes, long tail):**_

_**Question time!**_

_**What animal in nature are the Borg modeled after?**_

_**Wolves**_

_**Ants**_

_**Bees**_

_**Cows**_


	7. Let's See If I Can Figure You Out

_**Hey guys! This is a really short chapter, but I'm writing this on my I-Touch on an 8 hour car drive. Joy. It was actually supposed to come out like 3 days ago but then I lost it, and then found it again. But anyway, yeah. Short little idea. Okay. This just kind of adds to the other short chapter. Hope you like this little snippet!**_

Lionblaze looked as nervous as she felt. Lionblaze opened his mouth to speak but Dovewing beat him to it.

"Um... Twolegs are exactly what they sound like. Tall, clumsy, pink skinned. Wear really weird pelts that they can take on and off. You've seen them before, right?"

Dovewing tried to keep the suspicion out of her voice and steadily looked at Chakotay.

She narrowed her eyes as she caught the flicker of surprise pass over his face before he contained himself and dipped his head.

"Yes. I believe I have. Thank you, I didn't really know what you were talking about." Dovewing shrugged and tried not to show her anger.

These liars, they were just pretending to be from StarClan. That dishonored her ancestors!

Their stories were probably fake too. They might be spies from another group of cats somewhere.

_Well_, she thought bitterly. _If they were spies, they weren't going to get anything from her. _Dovewing then set herself into a cold resolve to find out who these Twolegs were and what they wanted.

"It's fine. Well. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go ask Brambleclaw if I can lead a hunting patrol. With Lionblaze."

Dovewing shared a quick glance with Lionblaze and they both turned to go.

She twitched her tail angrily when she could feel the stranger's gazes boring into their backs.

Dovewing sighed heavily as conflicting emotions washed over her. She didn't know whether to be suspicious of the newcomers, or just plain curious about who they were or what they were doing.

She shook her head and pushed all non-relevant thoughts to the back of her mind as she bent to confer with him.

"Let's go get Jayfeather."

"We're not going on a hunting patrol are we?"

"Nope."

_Is it okay? Hope so. Please think about the loner cat and her kits! I'm open for ideas. Adios!_

_Question time! And this is kind of a hard one._

_Which cat was vying for deputyship with Brambleclaw?_

_1. Mousefur_

_2. Dustpelt_

_3. Berrynose_

_4. Brakenfur_


	8. Fine, We'll Let You Tag Along

_**Okay, just saying, this really bothered me when I reread my story and I need to put this here before I write anymore on this chapter (Im 4 lines in). In the beginning, Leafpool and Jayfeather were outside of her den sorting herbs. But then a chapter later, Ivypool is holding Tom. So, Leafpool isn't in this as a medicine cat right now. I'm pretty sure I'm either setting this in Fading Echoes with the tree. But I might set it during the Last Hope. I'm honestly not sure. Thanks so much to all you reviewers and favoriters and followers out there! I'm gonna shut up and answer reviews now.**_

_Applejax: __**Thanks! It does get a little hard sometimes but when I listen to music I'm fine.**_

_**Thanks also to wahooyeeha, ThaneKira, and universevoyager97 for reviewing, and to the people who favorite and followed! Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any version of Star Trek.**_

"_Let's go get Jayfeather."_

"_We're not going on a hunting patrol are we?"_

"_Nope."_

The two cats crossed the clearing, their paw steps falling in step on the hard-packed dirt. They came to a stop in front of the entrance of the den.

The sharp scents of the herbs stored in the den came wafting out and tingled Dovewing's nose. She and Lionblaze stepped back as a cat pushed its way through the curtain of moss.

Foxleap emerged, with Jayfeather trailing close behind him.

"No, it doesn't _matter _if Brambleclaw needs you for patrols. When you get attacked by a rabbit hole and you almost break you paw, not to mention ripping out a claw. Still have no idea how you managed that, you're not supposed to put weight on it! It's a given, mousebrain."

Dovewing had to stifle a purr of amusement of the sullen look on Foxleap's face and the waves of irritation flooding off Jayfeather. A quick glance over at Lionblaze showed that he felt the same way.

Foxleap gave the two an annoyed glare and limped to the fresh kill pile. Jayfeather came to a halt when he realized his brother and Dovewing were standing in front of him.

"I suppose this is about the 'StarClan' cats." Jayfeather meowed gruffly. "Come on." He shook his pelt and pushed past the two, making his way toward the camp entrance.

"Hey!" A voice called. Dovewing let out a hiss of annoyance as she placed the voice with the face. It was the light brown tom.

The darker brown cat who had been brought in with him was trailing close behind. "Where are you guys going?"

The cat… what was his name? Tom? That was a stupid name. Tom came bounding up to the small group of three. His friend Harry came to a stop behind him.

"I'm taking them to help me collect herbs. I can't carry them all at once." Jayfeather answered curtly and turned back to the entrance.

But he had barely taken a paw step when Harry meowed: "Is there any chance we can come with you?"

Lionblaze stiffened almost unnoticeably, and Jayfeather's ear flicked, but those were the only signs that Harry's request upset them.

Both Lionblaze and Jayfeather opened their mouths to say no, but Dovewing silenced the brothers with a hard glare.

"Sure! We'll show you around at least half of the territory on our way there. I don't really understand why Jayfeather has to put them all the way on the edge of the border."

The party pushed out of camp and started making their way towards to abandoned twoleg nest.

"I have to put them 'all the way on the edge of the border' because that's where they started growing. And they can't be moved without damaging them severely."

Dovewing rolled her eyes and flicked the tip of her tail against Lionblaze's flank to get his attention.

"Be social you mousebrain. Now I know you're suspicious, so am I, but you aren't here to be a bramble thicket. Jayfeather's already got that covered."

Jayfeather's ear twitched to show that he had heard that last remark, but had chosen not to care. Lionblaze gave a sigh of resignation and shot Dovewing a sideways glare but kept walking.

"Go." Dovewing meowed, loud enough for the party to hear, but still so she was talking to Lionblaze. "Make friends Lionblaze. Don't be ShadowClan."

Lionblaze shoved her playfully and dropped back while Dovewing pulled ahead to speak to Jayfeather. "I can't really tell you everything, they'll overhear."

Dovewing murmured quietly in Jayfeather's ear. Jayfeather pondered this for a moment, and then laid his tail against Dovewing's back.

"Make sure I don't run into anything." He hissed at her quietly, almost too quietly to hear, and delved into her memories. It was strange, hearing through Dovewing's powers.

Even if it was a memory.

His suspicions about the newcomers were confirmed when he heard them confess to not being members of StarClan.

Although he did admit to being a little shocked when he discovered they were Twolegs. Then, Jayfeather was hurtled back into the present by Dovewing's quiet meow of "We're here."

Jayfeather opened his eyes to blackness and felt himself relax as the scent of catmint and burdock filled the air. He sighed in contentment and padded over to the plants.

He nosed the stalk of catmint, pleasantly surprised at the height of the precious herb. He shook head and surveyed the reset of the clearing.

The burdock seemed to be doing fine, the yarrow could use a little more work, of course the catmint was thriving, and the chamomile was doing just fine, seeing as it had recently been eaten by some rabbits.

He turned to his 4 cat patrol and thought about who would do what. "Okay, Dovewing, help me dig up this burdock root."

The she-cat nodded and padded over to the plants Jayfeather was indicating. "I will wait until my next herb trip to get the yarrow, but Lionblaze, you can collect the chamomile that has regrown. Make sure you nip off the leaves as close as you can to the stalk, I want as much of it as I can."

Lionblaze nodded, and then paused. Jayfeather let out a huff and flicked his tail towards the now flowering plant.

Lionblaze headed over to the plants and bent his head to start collecting to leaves and flowers. "Tom, Harry," Jayfeather began.

"You start harvesting the catmint. It's the one that smells so strongly." The two shared a glance and then Harry shrugged. "Sure. Anything we should know?"

Jayfeather looked at them inquisitively, before he understood they were talking about the catmint.

"Just follow the same advice I gave Lionblaze. Bite them off as close to the stalk as you can. We might need them before leafbare, StarClan forbid." He didn't even try to act as if that would offend them. Jayfeather was certain that the two knew he didn't believe them… or at least doubted their story.

"And _don't _eat any. No matter how good they taste, don't eat any of them." They nodded and made their way over to the plant, while Jayfeather bounded over to where Dovewing had already amassed a small pile of roots.

He crouched beside her and started digging at the ground. "So, I gather you know why we wanted to talk to you, from your little mind trip earlier."

Jayfeather winced a bit at Dovewing's comment, but pushed the thought away. "I couldn't risk them overhearing a conversation."

He turned his head the two, who were actually doing a good job… for humans.

Dovewing and Jayfeather had a nice pile of roots beside them when Jayfeather finally took time to listen to his surroundings.

The night bugs were starting to churr and the birds had quieted down and started there evening lullaby. The scent of dusk and sunfall filled Jayfeather's nose and he rose to his paws, Dovewing right beside him.

All the others had a hefty pile of herbs beside them and he nodded to Dovewing, satisfied. "Go ahead and take half, I'll get the other soon."

Dovewing flicked her tail and bent down to sort out half. She straightened up with a mouth full of the knobby roots and Jayfeather let out a mrrow of amusement.

She narrowed her eyes and flicked him with her tail. "Okay," Jayfeather meowed. "I think that's all for today. Just pick up your piles and we'll be heading back to camp."

Lionblaze had basically stripped the plants closest to him, so he had a good stack of herbs that could be used for a while.

Tom and Harry were struggling with their halves, and Jayfeather purred at the fact that if any cat was sick, he could effectively treat them and he wouldn't have to worry about his stores being depleted.

"Now," He said, after the two had figured out a way to hold their herbs manageably. "Let's get back to camp."

_**Hey! 4 pages! Wow, I made this really long. I know… I know… it's been a long time. But I'm sick and now I'm happy for no reason so I decided, why not? It's a beautiful day outside, everyone's outside, so I'll sit in here and be on the computer. Thanks to all you guys for being awesome!**_

_**Bonus question!**_

_**Who gets killed by the falling tree in "Fading Echoes?"**_

_**Mousefur**_

_**Briarlight**_

_**Longtail**_

_**Tigerstar**_


	9. Dreamland

_**Hey guys! It's been a long time I know, but I think this and the next chapter will be interesting. Okay, just saying? I HATE 8**__**th**__** grade. Have a good day you all. Thanks for reading! I've literally been finishing this up for like, 2 hours. Bleh. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

The 5 cats walked into the clearing, bundles of herbs held securely in their mouths. Jayfeather felt his shoulders droop in relief at the sight of camp.

"Hey Jayfeather!" Brightheart called from across the clearing with Foxleap and Cloudtail by her side. Jayfeather nodded to her and continued into camp. "Come on, let's put these in my den."

He mewed over his shoulder around the mouthful of herbs. He heard the paw steps of four cats trotting along behind him on the way to the medicine den. Jayfeather pushed through the entrance of the den and stopped short as the scent of blood and fox filled his nose.

Ivypool was sitting expectantly in the middle of the den, obviously waiting for his return. Jayfeather set down his herbs and muttered something in annoyance before turning around sharply to usher the cats back out of the den.

Tom and Harry obviously smelled _something_, as their noses were twitching wrinkling in disgust. "Okay," he mewed.

"I have an injured cat in my den and I need you all out so I can treat her." He nosed the cats backwards until they were a few tail lengths away from the den.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, concern evident in his voice. "It's not you, so it's not your problem. I'll take these in." He growled and bent to pick up the herbs. Tom and Harry shared a wide eyed glance and then turned to go find their friends.

Dovewing and Lionblaze moved closer to him. "It's Ivypool, isn't it?" Dovewing asked in a small voice. Jayfeather nodded and looked up at the two cats. "Now, if any cat asks, Ivypool got into a fight with a fox. She took the liberty of walking around in a fox den before she came back to camp."

Lionblaze and Dovewing mewed in agreement and left to pick from the fresh kill pile. "Jayfeather!" Briarlight meowed and hauled herself over to him from where she had been sitting with Rosepetal by the warriors den.

"Do you need help with that?" She asked, indicating the piles of herbs with a flick of her tail. Jayfeather shrugged and nodded to the burdock.

"You can take those and the yarrow, I'll take the catmint. We might just make it through leafbare with all of the catmint we've collected. Oh, Ivypool is in the den. She decided taking on a fox on her own was a good idea. I'll take care of it."

He picked up the catmint and walked to the den. A muffled noise showed that Briarlight had heard him. Jayfeather pushed his way into the den and spared Ivypool a brief glance.

Somehow, during hunting, she had opened up the wounds sustained in fighting in the Dark Forest. Jayfeather sighed and deposited the bundle of catmint near the back of the herb store. "Organize those herbs if you wouldn't mind."

He meowed to Briarlight, who was squeezing herself past him. She spat out the herbs next to the catmint and turned to Jayfeather.

"I'm not your apprentice you know." She snapped, but Jayfeather could detect the glimmer of amusement in her voice. Jayfeather grunted something along the lines of 'you act like one' and focused his attention back to his patient.

"I told you to be careful." He growled softly, nosing at Ivypool's fur to find the full extent of the damage. Ivypool shrugged, causing her to wince and for Jayfeather to hiss sharply at the sudden movement. "I would be appreciative if you _didn't move_!"

He meowed sharply. Ivypool sighed and resumed her position. "Sorry Mr. Grumpy Whiskers, what's up with you today? Oh right, you're always like this." She mewed at him sarcastically. Jayfeather had to strongly resist the urge to swat her over the ears and just curled his claws into the ground instead.

"I'll go get some marigold." He walked back to the herb store where Briarlight was already pulling out the plant. "Figured you might need this," she mumbled around the herbs.

"Foxes can put up quite a fight." Jayfeather nodded approvingly and took the herbs from her. "Now," He said to Ivypool as he sat in front of her. "This might sting a little."

Jayfeather took the marigold in his mouth and chewed it to a pulp, and then trickled the juice over Ivypool's wounds.

She hissed softly as the herb made its way into her wounds, and then Jayfeather sensed her shoulders relax when the healing agent came into play. She sighed him relief and rose to her paws.

"Thanks Jayfeather." Ivypool meowed, dipping her head to him. Jayfeather nodded back. "Now, just be careful with any _battle training_ you might do." He murmured softly into her ear as she passed him.

Ivypool acknowledged his comment with a flick of her tail and she strode out of the den. Jayfeather stretched, and then padded out of the den in search of fresh kill. His nose twitched as he padded over to the pile, picking up the scent of the strangers.

They were huddled in a group, whispering quietly to each other as he approached. He sensed Chakotay's ear tip twitch as Jayfeather came into earshot.

He murmured something to the others and they turned to face Jayfeather, their conversation ceased. Jayfeather's tail flicked from side to side in frustration and he veered to pick up a vole from the top of the fresh kill pile.

He paused in selecting something for Briarlight, her tastes had been varying recently. "Briarlight," he called over his shoulder. "I'm getting fresh kill for you, what do you want?" "Oh, I'll get it. I was coming out anyway."

He heard her mew back. Jayfeather shrugged and settles back on his haunches to eat the vole. As he crunched into it, the flavors sang across his tongue and he realized he hadn't eaten since before sunhigh.

He turned his head as he heard Briarlight dragging herself across the clearing. Jayfeather caught a surprised meow from Kathryn as Briarlight heaved herself beside Jayfeather.

"Oh! You can't…" Kathryn's voice trailed off as she took in the limp half of Briarlight's form. "Walk?" Briarlight finished for her, unfazed by the question.

"No, see that fallen beech over there?" Briarlight pointed to the fallen tree with the tip of her tail. "I got trapped under it while I was still an apprentice like them." Briarlight nodded to Molepaw and Cherrypaw and took a bite of the rabbit she had collected.

"Oh! That reminds me! Brightheart and I were going to show them some fighting techniques that we learned with our 'disabilities.' See you all later!" Briarlight meowed cheerfully, finishing up her rabbit and heading over to where Brightheart was sitting with Cloudtail.

"Don't hurt yourself Briarlight!" Jayfeather called after her. "I won't!" He heard her mew with a purr of amusement. Jayfeather shook his head and finished the rest of his vole with a few famished bites. "Well, she certainly seems like a lively young cat."

Jayfeather heard Kathryn's voice. He 'looked' at her and shrugged. "I've had her doing exercises since she has been able. She could probably climb on top of the beech by now with just her forelegs."

He caught the wave of shock coming off her as she took this in. Jayfeather rose to his paws.

"You better ask Brambleclaw about nests for you and your cats. The warrior's den is a little crowded, so unless you'd like to sleep like Windclan out in the open, I'd suggest you make a nest in the apprentice den. Brambleclaw is the tabby over there. Just ask him about sleeping arrangements. I'd do it soon, it will be nighttime soon."

Jayfeather dipped his head to the cats and retreated to his den. Jayfeather sighed and curled up in his nest.

He closed his eyes and draped his tail over his nose, trying to fall into sleep. But he just couldn't seem to be able to make himself comfortable.

Jayfeather stood up and nosed around in his nest, straightening up with a thorn in his mouth. He spat out the thorn the side of the den and lay back down. _No, that wasn't it,_ he thought in annoyance, he shifted in his nest and tried to settle down.

When he thought about the day's events, he felt tiredness finally sweep over him. He relaxed his muscles and slid into sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Jayfeather woke, he wasn't blind, and he was in a semi-familiar forest. He smelled fresh, clean air, and heard the sounds of birds chirping in the trees. He got to his paws and started slowly moving forward.

As he was walking, he picked up a dank, musky scent that he quickly identified as snake. His gaze darted around wildly for the source, wondering what could make that much of a smell, when he saw a pile of large rocks clustered together in a clearing.

Jayfeather quickly backed away from the pile and then it clicked. He was in the old forest, but he couldn't pick up any cat scent in the surrounding him… or at all for that matter.

His paws fell into a well-trodden path and he assumed this was the trail to the camp. As Jayfeather walked towards the camp, he began to reflect that it was strange that he hadn't seen a young Mousefur or Sandstorm running past him.

After a while of walking, he became aware of another set of paw steps crunching on leaves. Jayfeather quickly launched himself up a nearby tree, just as _Chakotay_ walked into the small clearing Jayfeather had been standing in moments ago.

Jayfeather didn't know he had been walking in Chakotay's dream, but he must have at some point. Then, Jayfeather realized something.

This couldn't be Chakotay's dream, he had never seen the old forest. He almost fell out of the tree in shock. Chakotay was walking in his dream!

Making up his mind, Jayfeather crouched on his branch until Chakotay was almost directly underneath him.

Then, Jayfeather gracefully jumped from the tree and landed a tail-length in front of him. Chakotay jumped back in surprise and lashed out his paw with a hiss.

When it landed, Jayfeather felt a flush of pain spread across his muzzle. Jayfeather gave a small yelp of pain, and then glared at the dark tabby that sort of resembled like Brambleclaw.

When he looked closer, Jayfeather could see an odd marking on the left side of his head. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes at Chakotay and took a small step forward.

Chakotay backed up, but then tilted his head to one side. "You're Jayfeather, aren't you? I saw you earlier in front of that den with Tom and Harry."

Jayfeather nodded, but didn't say anything else. "What are doing in my dream?" By the look on Chakotay's face, Jayfeather could tell that Chakotay thought Jayfeather was a figment of his imagination. "What are you doing in mine?" Jayfeather countered, and then lashed out a paw and caught Chakotay on the flank. He hissed in pain, then his eyes widened in realization

"This is the old forest, where the Clans used to live. You've never seen it before, and- it's just a scratch get over it." Chakotay glanced up from where he was parting the fur on his flank to view the wound.

He straightened and got a better look of the forest, then looked at Jayfeather with suspicion. "You acted like you could see what I was doing, and you're blind." Jayfeather shrugged.

"I can see in my dreams. But I'll ask you again, how can you of all cats walk in dreams?" Jayfeather truly was curious about this, as he was sure Chakotay wasn't actually a cat.

Chakotay took a deep breath and explained to Jayfeather that he was spiritual and he believed that minds could be linked and everything else. After he had finished his story, Jayfeather nodded.

"And I know you're not Starclan, by the way." Chakotay sighed and looked at the ground.

"I can explain-"

"There's no need to. My friend Dovewing overheard you behind the nursery." Jayfeather explained to him. Chakotay looked at him quizzically.

"But we were out of earshot of any cat." Jayfeather stayed silent for a few heartbeats, and then beckoned to Chakotay with a flick of his head.

"Follow me." He meowed and chose a direction at random, and started walking into dreamland…

_**Haha. Small cliffy. But REALLY THOUGH! I'm tired. This is a longer one for you guys. I honestly don't know when I'll get the next one out but I hope it will be soon. Have a great day!**_

_**Question Time! And this one is about a band that I listened to while writing this.**_

_**What is Pentatonix?**_

_**A cover band**_

_**A Cappella band**_

_**Awesome**_

_**All of the above**_


	10. Explanations

**Ahahaahahahahahahah hi… um… yeah. Sorry…**

"_But we were out of earshot of any cat." Jayfeather stayed silent for a few heartbeats, and then beckoned to Chakotay with a flick of his head._

"_Follow me." He meowed and chose a direction at random, and started walking into dreamland…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jayfeather had only walked a few pawsteps before he became aware that Chakotay wasn't following him. Jayfeather rolled his eyes in annoyance and stopped. "You wanted answers right? This is the only way I can give them to you. And make your decision fast, we're running out of nighttime."

Jayfeather twitched his ear in satisfaction as he heard Chakotay walk up beside him. "What do I need to do?" Chakotay asked, sounding a bit doubtful. "Just... Come with me. Don't walk off, stay close and stay calm, okay?" Jayfeather meowed crossly, fed up with Chakotay's suspicion. He heard a sound of confirmation from the cat and began walking forward. This time, Chakotay followed.

Jayfeather closed his eyes and focused in the task in changing dream lands. He envisioned the stone hollow, every detail, and was rewarded when he felt a breeze ripple across his pelt. Jayfeather opened his eyes. It was nighttime now, the stars burning brightly overhead and silvery moonlight filtering through the branches onto his pelt. Jayfeather turned to see Chakotay looking around in shock.

"How did you do that?" He asked incredulously, obviously not used to this type of dream. Jayfeather shrugged. "I'm getting to that." He replied in a mumble and bit back any of the other words he wanted to say, and kept his paws firmly set on moving forward and not cuffing the cat on the ear. He honestly didn't know why he was so annoyed, but he just was. And maybe StarClan thought that was just how it ought to be.

"Follow me Chakotay; we have to talk with some cats." Jayfeather set a brisk pace through the dark trees, not bothering to check whether or not Chakotay was keeping up. Soon, the pair was racing through the forest, ears pressed flat against their heads, tails streaming behind them, and wind smoothing the fur down on their backs.

Although he would never admit it, Jayfeather was slightly impressed as to how well the newcomer was taking this, considering he had previously been a Twoleg or whatever. Eventually, Jayfeather recognized the entrance to the stone hollow and he slowed his pace to a walk. He heard Chakotay pull up short beside him, still trying to catch his breath.

With a jerk of his head, Jayfeather signaled that they were to go into camp. He pushed his way through the thorns and ignored Brackenfur who was on guard. "Can't he see us?" Jayfeather turned to see Chakotay looking at the unresponsive Brackenfur with wide eyes. Jayfeather almost groaned aloud. "He's not dreaming. We're dreaming. Now hurry up before sunrise comes and we have to do this again tomorrow."

The medicine cat rolled his eyes and flicked Chakotay's flank with his tail. "Well, you can stand here all night while we talk or you can come with me and learn something useful." Chakotay gave a small shake of his head in disbelief but followed the strange gray cat before him. Jayfeather veered towards the apprentices den, where Dovewing and Ivypool were resting.

As he entered the den, was immediately hit with the echoes of Ivypool's dream. Cats screeching, the sound of muscle hitting the earth, the scent of blood. Chakotay stepped in beside Jayfeather and immediately froze as well. "What _is_ that?" He hissed in horror. Jayfeather gave a sideways glance of surprise that he could pick up on the Dark Forest but dismissed it with a flick of his ear.

"That's Ivypool. She, well, she's spying for us." At the inquisitive tilt of Chakotay's head, Jayfeather shook his own. "It's dangerous." He meowed, with certain finality to his tone. He then padded away from the newcomer and placed a paw on Dovewing's flank. "Dovewing." He murmured softly. "Wake up." With a groan, the gray she-cat opened one eye and peered up at him. "We have to talk."

With a sigh, she straightened up and then stiffened at the sight of Chakotay. "It's okay; I'm going to bring them all into this dream. Yes, Dovewing, we're dreaming." He added at the expression of confusion. He angled his ears to the warriors den. "We have to wake Lionblaze. Then the rest of Chakotay's group, come on."

Not waiting for a response from either, the medicine cat pushed past the both of them into the moonlit clearing. With an exasperated glance sent to Chakotay, Dovewing followed her friend. Jayfeather nosed through the bramble screen of the warriors den and picked his way over sleeping bodies of his clan mates before stopping by his brother.

Like with Dovewing, Jayfeather laid his paw on Lionblaze's golden fur. "Come on Lionblaze, I need you for this." Lionblaze started and sat up, claws unsheathing and he swiveled his head around in confusion. "Wha-" "I don't have time for this, come on." Lionblaze huffed and followed Jayfeather out of then den. Lionblaze's eyes widened as he caught sight of the cats before them.

He had expected Dovewing in what he assumed to be one of Jayfeather's group dreams, but certainly not _Chakotay_ of all cats. Lionblaze opened his mouth to ask, and then closed it again, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Lionblaze caught a glimpse of Jayfeather disappearing into the den of the new cats, and the realization dawned on him.

His suspicions were confirmed when the three other cats followed Jayfeather into the clearing. "What's going on here?" The cat named Kathryn asked. Jayfeather huffed as he sat down. "We're all here to talk about you four. Right now, you are all dreaming. I-"

"Wait," Harry's mew cut Jayfeather off. "If we're dreaming, how are we all conscious together?" Lionblaze could tell Jayfeather was about to cuff the cat over the ear, so Lionblaze laid a comforting tail on his brother's shoulder to calm him down. Jayfeather gratefully flicked his own tail and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was getting to that. Just to clarify, we know you aren't cats, or StarClan, Dovewing took care of that." The four cats looked down at their paws in embarrassment and scuffed at the dirt. All except for Kathryn, who stepped forward with her eyes narrowed. "How? We were out of earshot of anyone. No one even came near the nursery. How did you hear our conversation?" She asked, not even denying the fact. Jayfeather gave a little snort. "Finally, some cat asking the _right_ questions. We, Lionblaze and Dovewing and part of a prophecy. It was made a long time ago and-"

"Jayfeather!" Jayfeather whipped around at the unexpected voice. "Yellowfang?" He heard Dovewing ask in confusion. The old she cat rolled her eyes. "No, it's Spottedleaf. Who do you think it is?" Jayfeather turned his head at the sight of Kathryn stiffening in the side of his vision. She leaned over to mutter something in Chakotay's ear.

Jayfeather caught Dovewing's eye and gave a slight nod toward the two. She flicked her tail in affirmation and angled her ears towards them. "What are you doing here Yellowfang?" Jayfeather asked in irritation. "I assume it isn't for the purpose of a friendly gathering." He meowed, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Yellowfang hissed at him and took a step forward.

"The secret of the prophecy is not yours to give out!" Lionblaze took a step back at the old cat's tone, but Jayfeather merely rolled his eyes. "I may be young, but I'm not mousebrained. If these cats really are twolegs, then they were obviously brought here by StarClan, and that puts them in prophecy territory. I'm a medicine cat too, I know as many things as you do."

Yellowfang bared her teeth at him. "You don't know half the things I do!" She hissed, venom lacing her voice. And with that, the medicine cat disappeared. Even though the medicine cat had outbursts like that often, her words unsettled Jayfeather. He had the power of the stars in his paws, how could he not know what she did?

Jayfeather whipped around at the sound of a cat clearing their throat. Tom was sitting on the hardened dirt, black tail wrapped around his paws. "You were giving us answers?" He asked with a drawl to his voice. Jayfeather shook his head and refocused on the situation.

"Yes, like I was saying, this prophecy is ancient, made by cats who have been here since before StarClan. It was given to Firestar. 'There will be three, kin of your kin, you will hold the power of the stars in their paws.' As it turns out, that was us. Lionblaze and I, we're... we're Leafpool's sons." He gritted out through clenched teeth. He ignored Kathryn's inquisitive expression and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind… where he felt a tentative presence poking at them.

Jayfeather pointedly glared at Chakotay, and the sensation stopped abruptly. He cleared his throat and continued speaking. "We are Leafpool's sons, and Dovewing is Firestar's son's daughter. We all have powers of some sort." He nodded to Lionblaze. The golden tom straightened up slightly. "I cannot be defeated in battle. Or harmed, for that matter. The only time I was hurt was when I let myself to be."

He turned to Dovewing. Her ears twitched slightly and her tail swished in embarrassment. "I can… well… I can hear things from long distances. That's how I could hear you behind the nursery. But it's not just that, I can also form an image of sorts." She finished quietly, scuffing at the dirt with her forepaw. "How far can you hear?" Kathryn asked softly, sensing the younger cat's embarrassment.

Dovewing shrugged. "Well, when I was an apprentice, the whole lake dried up and there was no water. It turns out there were animals called beavers building a… a dam a couple days journey upstream. At that point I thought everycat had my abilities. Guess I was wrong." Kathryn nodded, knowing she didn't want to talk anymore.

"What about you Jayfeather? What's your power?" Jayfeather turned to Harry. "It must have something to do with dreams if we're all here now." Jayfeather nodded approvingly. "Yes, I can sense other cat's thoughts and walk in dreams; much like Chakotay can in this place." The aforementioned cat's companions looked at him questioningly. Chakotay flicked his tail.

"I woke up in a forest I had never seen before, it was Jayfeather's dream." He didn't elaborate, as he looked quite uncomfortable with sharing the fact. "Anyways," Jayfeather meowed to bring the attention back to him. "I'm telling you all of this because there has to be a reason that you're here. If you really are Twolegs, then something or some cat must have brought you here. It might have been StarClan, or it may have been something from your own world. Where were you before you woke up here?"

All four strangers shared a glance before Kathryn launched into the story of how they came to be in front of the nebula, simplifying it for the cats that had no idea what they were talking about. As soon as Kathryn started, Jayfeather was thrown into her memories. His blue eyes widened as she recounted stories of beings Jayfeather couldn't have ever dreamed of.

When she had finished, Jayfeather was breathing heavily, his mind still trying to recover from the experience. "Well," Jayfeather tried to start, but his voice was thin and shaky. "Well," He began again. "The sun is rising; we're going to have to wake up soon." Already his companions were fading before him. "We can't let any other cat know about this, okay? If I decide to tell Firestar, I'll let you know." Now the cats were no more than shadows.

Jayfeather nodded his goodbye and closed his eyes, feeling the dream world fading away to nothing around him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Honestly though I'm really sorry. I have had no patience to write this so yeah. Still, thanks to all of you who showed support, it helps. Constructive criticism is welcome… um… yeah**

_**Bonus question!**_

_During "Fading Echoes," which cat of ShadowClan does Lionblaze accidentally kill?_

_Cedarheart_

_Flametail_

_Russettfur_

_Tawnypelt_


	11. Shared Dreams

_**Ahaha. Hi! How's it going? Good? Good! I'm just… I'm just gonna go now…**_

"_Well," he began again. "The sun is rising; we're going to have to wake up soon." Already his companions were fading before him. "We can't let any other cat know about this, okay? If I decide to tell Firestar, I'll let you know." Now the cats were no more than shadows. Jayfeather nodded his goodbye and closed his eyes, feeling the dream world fading away to nothing around him._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kathryn's eyes flew open and she shot to her paws, pieces of moss trembling on her pelt. She still felt tired, as though she really had been talking with the other cats all night. "Hey, watch it will you? Some of us are trying to sleep here." Kathryn started at the voice from her left. She spun to see the golden fur of Tom rolling over in his nest. _He looks tired as well, I wonder…_ "Tom," She hissed, prodding her helm officer with one paw. When he didn't respond, she sighed in exasperation and lightly nipped his ear.

Tom let out a startled hiss and shot his paw out in reflex. Kathryn narrowly avoided being cuffed over the head and fixed Tom with a pointed stare. The burst of adrenaline wearing off, Tom blinked sleep out of his bright green eyes, looking around blearily. "Wha… Oh, sorry about that Captain." The golden cat sheepishly ducked his head to avoid his captain's scorching glare.

After a few heartbeats, Tom decided that there were more important things to be done than being ashamed and he gave a weary yawn and stretched, before settling down to groom his pelt. "I am still so not used to being a cat. Ack," He muttered shaking a piece of moss of his tongue. "Who has pelts anyway? This is too weird." His jaws split open in another enormous yawn and he shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night."

Kathryn's ears perked up in interest and she almost took an intrigued step forward, being remembering that if he had just been kept awake by forest noises or something of the like, she would look strange. So the russet she-cat forced herself to sit down and began grooming. "Oh yeah?" She asked in a forced nonchalant tone, licking a paw and drawing it over her ears. "What's up?" Tom shrugged at her question, seemingly indifferent. "Man, I had this really weird dream, let me tell you." _Yes, please do._ Kathryn thought sarcastically, before prompting him to go on with a flick of her tail.

Tom shook his golden head, letting out a snort of amusement. "Well, you were there, and so was Harry and Chakotay, and Jay-whatsit and his siblings, and they were talking about some weird-" "Prophecy." Kathryn cut in quietly. "There will be three, kin of your kin, you will hold the power of the stars in their paws." Tom's green eyes widened in astonishment and his jaw dropped. "But, how...?" Kathryn quickly shook her head and moved to wake up her fellow bridge mates. She placed a paw on Chakotay's shoulder and then turned to the still frozen Tom. She straightened and flicked her tail impatiently.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or wake Harry up? We don't have long until we have to go out and start searching. I'd say…" She crouched down and stretched to peer from under the roof of the den. "Twenty minutes or so. Let's hurry." Without waiting for a response, Kathryn turned and began prodding Chakotay on the shoulder again. "Hey, come on you have to wake up." She hissed softly in his ear. She frowned at his lack of response took a step back. Letting out a small sigh, she unsheathed her claws a fraction and nudged him again. Well, you know what they say. Third time's the charm. Chakotay jerked awake and his eyes shot open from the fear of possible injury as bolted upright. Kathryn quickly laid her tail on his shoulder and focused his attention on her. "Hey, it's okay. I just needed you to get up. And now that you're up, come on. We have some things to talk about."

Chakotay's eyes slowly refocused and he shook his head, clearing his throat. "Yeah, yeah okay. Let's talk." The first officer stretched, reaching out his front paws and leaning back, before tilting forwards and straining the muscles in his back legs. He straightened up and shook out his pelt, before sitting back down and grimacing. "No matter how long we're here, I'm never going to get used to that." Kathryn snorted in amusement. "Me neither Chakotay, believe me." She meowed. Sitting beside him, she started the groom her russet pelt, snagging a fragment of moss between her teeth and spitting it out onto the ground.

"So, what's all this about?" Kathryn was startled by Harry's voice. "It's way too early to be awake." The captain looked up to see Harry sitting beside Tom, blinking sleep out of his eyes. Tom twitched his ear in amusement. "Oh don't mind him; he's just upset that the princess didn't get her beauty sleep." He quipped, earning himself a cuff over the head from Harry's sheathed paw. "Ahem!" Kathryn cleared her throat to call the attention of her two bridge officers. Once they were all seated, Kathryn nodded to Tom and the golden cat surreptitiously stuck his head out of the small opening. After a few seconds, he darted back in and shook his head, indicating the absence of any clan cats within earshot. With his affirmation, Kathryn cleared her throat and launched into the tale of the previous night's dream.

Throughout the recounting, the air got steadily tenser with each passing word as the cats realized they had had a shared experience. By the end of it, Kathryn could feel the fur sticking up along their spine. Her suspicions had been confirmed by the various nods of ascent at various points throughout the story. The only other time she had had anything close to a shared dream had been with the Borg. She suppressed a shiver that threatened to make its way down her spine. She did not want to have anything more to do with the Borg.

The cats sat in silence for a few moments, alternating between looking at their paws, the fellow officers around them, and casting wary glances towards the den wall. Then Chakotay cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, we're not going to get anything done just sitting here, come on. Let's get moving." Kathryn fought back a smile. Or, something close to one anyway, at his brisk tone. She shot her first officer a grateful glance as she felt the tension break. Back to normal duties or whatever the equivalents of those were here.

"Yeah," Tom added. "That cat, Brambleclaw? Was it? Whatever his name was, said that we could look for anyone else from Voyager that might have been… transported, or whatever happened to us, this morning. If that's the case, then we should get started as early as possible." The surrounding cats nodded in agreement at his words. Kathryn stood up again, reaching out in another long stretch to break the cobwebs that had formed over her still muscles. She couldn't help but marvel at the way the lean muscle rippled beneath her deep russet pelt, her sleek black tail waving in the sunlight. Guess all those Starfleet designed training programs had helped after all.

She straightened up and gave her pelt a quick grooming; flattening out small mats and picking dirt from the red expanse. When she was satisfied for the time being, she looked up to see her friends finishing the same task. "Ready?" She meowed once they had all relatively finished. Seeing nods of affirmation from around the small circle, Kathryn took the lead out into the clearing.

The sun was just peaking above the trees, and immediately shone directly into her eyes. She was momentarily blinded by its brilliance. After a few heartbeats, her eyes grew accustomed to the light, such a change from the gloomy light of the den. Blinking, she cast a quick glance around her. There were a good number of cats in the clearing, although not as many as were there yesterday afternoon when they had arrived. Yesterday. That first arrival in the forest has seemed more than a mere 16 hours or so ago. The first encounter with the nebula even longer, but who knew how much time had passed between being pulled into the nebula and awaking in this strange place.

"Kathryn!" The voice from across the clearing jolted her out of her thoughts. Kathryn quickly turned and squinted through the ever so conveniently placed rising sun. Brambleclaw came into view, bounding across the worn down earth of the camp floor across to them. Kathryn dipped her head respectfully towards the leader's second in command. "Good morning Brambleclaw," she started politely, aware of her social obligations no matter what the circumstances. "Did you have a good night?" The brown tabby settled back on his haunches and nodded his black striped head in return. "Yes, I did thank you. Doesn't look like all of you could say the same." Kathryn gave a brief glance behind her and shot a glare at Tom, who was stifling another yawn with a sheepish expression. Kathryn forced out a purr as she turned back to Brambleclaw. "Yes, well, it still is a little strange for us to be down here." She quickly supplied. Brambleclaw twitched his ears in understanding and Kathryn gave an inward sigh of relief.

"Well, hopefully you won't be too tired to go out searching." Kathryn perked up at the casual reminder. She nodded politely. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Did you want to start now? We can wait until you finish sorting out your duties, if you like." Brambleclaw gave a quick shake of his head. "It's fine. I was only just starting to organize the morning patrols." The deputy rose to his paws again. "If you all will give me a second, I'll fetch the cats going with you." Kathryn flicked her tail gratefully. Keeping a careful eye on his retreating form, she turned back to her cats once he was out of earshot. "Okay, we need to work out a way to warn any other crew member who had the luck to get stranded here to keep their mouth shut. Any suggestions?" At the silence from the crew around her, Kathryn sighed and scuffed her paw angrily against the ground. "Great. All we need is someone asking about Voyager or why we're cats, and we're done for. We need to get serious here. Any suggestions?"

Kathryn abruptly stopped her conversation and turned back around as four cats came padding up to them. Brambleclaw was easily recognizable, as were Lionblaze and Dovewing, but the fourth cat was a mystery. He had short, mottled fur coloured with different shades of browns and dark yellows. Black stripes marked down his back, legs, and tail. "Kathryn, this is Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Brackenfur." Brambleclaw introduced, nodding to each cat in turn. "They will be escorting you around the territory to help you find your clanmates." Kathryn looked at the first two before her. They too looked un-rested, sleep still hazing their eyes and fur slightly ruffled. They were casting furtive glances at her group with narrowed eyes. After a few heartbeats of exchanged staring, Kathryn shook herself out of her daze of wondering and gave a barely perceptible nod to the cats who had presumably shared her dream.

A subtle twitch of Lionblaze's ear pushed away the last of Kathryn's doubts. She repressed a sigh of relief and focused her attention on the third member of their party. The last, Brackenfur, gave a cautious sniff and scrutinized them with brilliant amber eyes. "So, you guys are Starclan," he meowed, tilting his head. "Not what I expected." Kathryn twitched her tail tip uneasily and flicked her gaze up towards Dovewing and Lionblaze. The two exchanged a nervous glance that did nothing at all to help with Kathryn's own anxiety of discovery.

Brambleclaw pointedly cleared his throat towards the other warrior. Brackenfur flattened his ears in embarrassment and dipped his head towards Kathryn's party. "Sorry," he muttered. Kathryn stood still for a second, unsure how to respond, before Harry stepped up from behind her. The younger officer gave her a small nod and turned towards Brackenfur. Harry purred in amusement and shook his head to dismiss the warrior's actions. "I understand that it's hard to get accustomed to our warriors living here with you all; just the welcome that you've given us is helpful enough to excuse anything that may seem disrespectful." He meowed, the words flowing from his tongue. Kathryn was torn between being grateful for the believable excuse, and wary of the ease the lie had formed from Harry's mouth.

Kathryn exchanged a glance with Chakotay and settled for giving the lieutenant an approving nod. Harry twitched an ear in response and faded back to stand beside Tom. The warrior gave a barely audible sigh of relief and dipped his head towards the 'Starclan' cats in another small apology. "Brambleclaw!" The call from a female she-cat echoed across the clearing. The brown tabby twisted to cast a glance behind him. "It's almost past Sun-high! Don't you have a job to be doing?" The deputy nodded his head and got to his paws. "Of course Sandstorm, I just need to finish up here." He turned back to the cats he had been discussing with and angled his ears towards his warriors.

"Okay, Brackenfur? You're in head of the patrol." The mottled tom nodded and took a few paw steps forward assume his position. "Start at the ancient oak and work your way along the lake shore until you reach the half-bridge. Follow the twoleg path up to the clearing. If you haven't found any cat by then, head back to camp so we can think of a more detailed routine. Come back before dark. If you don't get through the whole route, we'll continue tomorrow. Any other questions?" The three clan cats looked at each other and shook their heads upon reaching mutual agreement. "Good luck." Brambleclaw meowed, before bounding off to the center of the clearing where a majority of the clan had congregated.

Brackenfur padded up to the front of the search party and turned to look at the six other cats of his patrol. "Alright then. Let's get started. I hope you Starclan cats can get accustomed to _running_ on real _ground_ as well; or this is going to take until next moonhigh." Without waiting for a response, the warrior disappeared into the thorn barrier.

_**You don't have to read this, but I just wanted to put in the note at the bottom instead of the top. I'm so sorry about the wait, I honestly have no other excuse than the fact that I had the biggest procrastinator that ever procrasted. I love you all and the support that I got! I actually finished the chapter a while ago, but I write it in segments so I temporarily lost the beginning and I was too lazy to rewrite it. Okay, I'm done.**_

_**Remember, reviews are candy! Wonderful, thought provoking candy!**_

_**Question of the post!**_

_**Who does not have Skyclan blood?**_

_Leafstar_

_Hawkfrost_

_Cherrypaw_

_Spottedleaf_


	12. AN Sorry

**A/N: Hi everyone. Gosh it's been, what? Two or three months? I am sooooooooo sorry! (Although it's nothing compared to my other story haha wow) I completely lost any inspiration for this story and whenever I tried to work on it, something would spring up. I'm dealing with my first year of high school in an advanced program and it's really stressing me out. I've been juggling a lot of emotional things as well so bear with me here. I've written a little bit of it just because so many people have followed and favorited this story! Just the amount of people that have looked at it is astounding! I can't really make any excuses so here is this little blurb of hopefully more to come. I'm thinking about just writing a bunch of chapters and then posting them. I'll see when I get there.**

**-Voyager-**

Lionblaze followed him close after. Casting a sympathetic glance at the cats from Voyager, Dovewing took off after them. Kathryn took a deep breath and leapt after them. She was reassured when she heard her fellow officers pounding along behind her. She expected to be running awkwardly through the clumped undergrowth, but she surprisingly found herself easily gliding through the forest after the others. Granted, she wasn't as graceful and took a few headlong plunges into thick sections of ferns, but she avoided any dangerous obstacles.

Even in this strange environment, Kathryn found herself enjoying the feeling of the wind streaming through her fur. She felt herself fit into a rhythm of sorts, jumping over a fallen tree, skirting a bramble thicket, darting under an arching fern. The familiarity she was starting to assign to this place worried her for a few moments, but she pushed it away in favor of opening her mouth and letting different scents flow over her tongue. She could detect the increasing sharp tang of what she assumed to be water. She realized that Brambleclaw had said they were heading to the lake shore. She noticed that the trees had begun to thin out and she could make out a blue-grey gleam in front of her. Kathryn eagerly picked up her pace until she was level with Dovewing on her left side. The grey she-cat turned her head slightly to the side and purred, increasing her own pawsteps until she drew ahead of Kathryn. Kathryn snorted in amusement and worked to catch up to her. The distance between them was rapidly closing as Kathryn felt adrenaline run through her veins. She quickly passed the warrior and burst out of the trees. The sudden change in ground texture underpaw made her skid to a halt.

The russet-furred captain came to a stop a tail length from the lapping waves and was transfixed by the mesmerizing current of the water. The lake was quite beautiful. On the opposite side of the lake, an island extended half a mile out from shore to her slight right. The land sloped out to a deeper part of the lake, but Kathryn could still make out a docking bridge on the side on the large expanse of water. "It's beautiful." She breathed. "Yeah, must look different down here than it does _up in Starclan_." Kathryn turned now see Lionblaze now at her side. The subtle emphasis on his last words didn't go unnoticed by her, and she nodded with forced nonchalance. She would have to be more careful with her words of choice, although it was easier now that they had allies.

Suddenly, the scent of something drifted across her nose that sparked hunger in her mind. Kathryn's ears pricked and she felt her stomach rumble. It just occurred to her that she hadn't eaten anything since the morning before. She wondered what cats ate and a sense of dread filled her. Mice, birds, and fish. That was stereotypically what the feline diet was like, and it didn't seem like there was any way out of it here. She saw Lionblaze stiffen, as he had scented it too. "Starling," he mumbled under his breath. He gave her a sideways glance. "I don't suppose you four know how to hunt, do you?" Kathryn sheepishly gave her chest fur a few licks and shrugged her apology. The golden warrior rolled his eyes with a huff and turned, indicating the other two with a flick of his head. They too had detected the starlings and took it without indication that they would hunt for their guests. The three hunters stalked off, disappearing into the undergrowth. Kathryn beckoned to her friends and they congregated around her. "We need to learn how to hunt." Tom hissed under his breath. "They're only gonna believe the 'getting used to' thing for so long."


	13. B'Ellana Torres

**Sorry I haven't been on, I've just kind of been lacking the motivation to do much. I'm on spring break now, so I've piped this out. It's shorter than normal and not the best, but I actually did research this time so I hope that helps? I have an idea of where I'm going with this (finally), so that's good. Thank you guys so much for all your support! That really helps. Hope you enjoy**

_-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-_

Suffice it to say, B'Ellana Torres was _not_ impressed; far from it, actually. The pounding headache was enough without the change in species. The last she remembered, Voyager had entered an uncharted nebula, much like every other section of space in the Delta Quadrant. The interstellar cloud was the largest she had ever seen on record.

Even at a steady speed of warp 9.6, if they had been capable of it, the journey around would have taken 5 years*. If her calculations were correct, which they most likely were, Voyager was currently only capable of a sustained speed for that long of warp 5.5. They were not waiting 51 years to cross some damn nebula. So, the only course of action had been to pass through it. And now, here she was; on some strange planet, with a pounding headache, and existing as what appeared to be the Earth species of domesticated feline.

The dilithium RC panel had blown off when an energy surge hit the ship, knocking her into a display console and unconscious. She had been groggy as all hell when she woke up, and didn't know whether to attribute that to her unapproved relocation or to a concussion. She was standing now, but waves of dizziness still washed over her when she moved too fast. It was a combination of her unsteady mental state and years of self-control that kept her from having a major breakdown. Instead, she forced herself to rationalize her situation with careful thoughts.

"Okay," she muttered to herself under her breath. B'Ellana froze, the strangeness of sharp teeth over a rough tongue and the new way her vocal cords produced sound halting her scrambled brain for a moment.

_This mental fog was getting seriously annoying_, she thought bitterly. _What I wouldn't give for a tricorder and a neural shock kit._ She moved her head slowly to look down at herself and couldn't help but gasp. Her pelt had a base color of chocolate brown with faint stripes of a milkier shade of the same color. Her tail darkened until it was a midnight black. Stripes the color of golden flowers weaved around the base of her tail and down her back legs. _The same color as my uniform_, she mused.

A small sound in the bushes beside her sent a thrill of adrenaline through her veins. B'Ellana leapt to her paws, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. The sudden and unexpected movement shot a surge of dizziness through her and she stumbled, head tilted down and eyes shut tight.

Undulating currents of pain and nausea swept through her head and stomach and she groaned, fighting the urge to heave up her last meal. A strange, warm scent crossed her noise and she opened her eyes to slits. She was just in time to see a squirrel, squeaking in panic, hurl itself up a tree. With a sigh of frustration, the she-cat sunk to the ground. This was most definitely a concussion, and quite a bad one at that. If just moving like that could incapacitate her to the extent it had, then she was in more trouble than she had originally thought. Head injuries were the worst, in her opinion; and she had an extensive arsenal of past injuries to choose from.

Resisting the urge to shake her head to clear the ringing in her ears, B'Ellana opened her eyes and exerted enough effort to hide herself in a nearby bush. She tucked her paws underneath her chin and curled her tail up around her nose, flattening her ears to her head. A headache pounded relentlessly at her skull and it seemed as if every bird in the forest had focused its grating song around her.

She swallowed thickly and screwed her eyes shut in defiance of the world around her. Maybe a good nap would help clear up her concussion long enough to explore, maybe even to find her friends. With that thought in her mind, she drifted off to a fitful, fatigue induced sleep; echoes of determination fueling her recovery.

_-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-WSTV-_

_*According to these calculations, the nebula is 15,000 light years across. Yeah, a lot, I know, but anything can happen in the Delta Quadrant. These are actual numbers I determined from a warp speed calculator_

**By the way, I've become complete Undertale trash, so I couldn't help myself with that whole determination bit. And just a note, bad concussions do have these symptoms. All the t.v. shows where someone gets hit over the head with a shovel or something and is perfectly fine when they wake up? No. You would probably get a traumatic brain injury from that. Concussions are serious business.**

_**How does Janeway take her coffee?  
>-2 creams, 2 sugar<br>-No coffee, tea  
>-Black<br>-1 cream, no sugar**_


End file.
